Pacifica's Servant
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Just a re-do from the previous version
1. The Contract

This is just a start up to see if people will read it more info after the story

* * *

After the events of Weirdmagodon a few months have passed since the Northwest sold their home to keep their fortune but they had to move into a middle-income home.

"Ew, it's so small." Pacifica said as she looked at her living room

"Pacifica until your father makes money again this is our "home"."Priscilla said as she walked into what she suspects to be a closet

"Preston, where is our bedroom?" She asked

"Honey, your standing in it." He said as he walked setting down a box

"But, darling where am I to put my clothes?" She asked pointing at her boxes of colored clothing according to season and occasion.

"Well Dear, we can always renovate when we get more money, but now we have to make do with what we got

"Okay, then where are our servants?" Pacifica asked

"Sweetie we going to have to do things ourselves for a while." He said getting to her eye level to which she laughed.

"Your kidding right?" She asked but saw the serious look on their faces Pacifica then looked down and sighed

"Don't be like that Pacifica it will be okay." Priscilla said Pacifica then grabbed her stuff and took it upstairs to her room, in fact, the entire upstairs was one big room all for her

"Maybe this won't be so bad." She said to herself but a few day later she realized that she couldn't do anything herself

"Oh not having servants suck!" She yelled as she kicked her desk stubbing her toe and falling over

"Ow stupid desk." She said as she saw a small box, she grabbed and opened it and found an old scroll with her name on it she then opened it and found a little note

 _My Dearest Northwest, I was so happy that you said that you loved me but when your blasted parents said that we couldn't I created this spell that will never make me leave your side but, when I tried to give it to you I saw you jump from you window it tried catching you but I wasn't fast enough, now I leave this in the northwest care hoping that one day it would be used on two lovers from different worlds._ The note said Pacifica then tossed it aside and rolled out that paper she then began reading the conditions

 _The holder and the signer must uphold these rules_

 _1\. The Servant must remain loyal to contract holder no matter what_

 _2\. The Contract must never endanger his/her own life for the servant_

 _3\. You must set a penalty for not following the rules you set."_

 _4\. This contract only works on one individual and can not be changed._

"Seems simple enough." Pacifica said "but only once that kinda sucks." She said just then her father called her phone she picked up her phone and answered it

"Hello." She answered

" _Pacifica I'm calling to inform you that I'm not going to be home tonight."_ He said

"And why not?" She asked

" _Because I have a lot of paperwork to do to get our fortune back."_ He said hanging up just then her mother called

"Hello?" she said as she heard music in the back

" _Pacifica I'm going to be home late so you'll have to feed yourself tonight."_

"Mom, where are you?" She asked

" _Uh, Work?"_ She said nervously " _gentleman bring out your happy dollars because here comes princess! "_ Pacifica heard and was appalled by what she heard " _Uh I got to go."_ She said hanging up

"Great I'm alone and I have no food or money." she then fell on her bed with the contract she then looked at it and got a nasty idea.

 _Piedmont_

In a nice suburban house, two twins were doing their homework when their father came home with the biggest smile

"Well, you seem happy." His wife said

"More than happy I got some great news I got a promotion." He said picking up his wife by her waist and spin her around

"Dad, why are you so happy?"

"Everyone get packing the Pines Family are moving to Gravity Falls." Mr. Pines said as his children smiled with excitement

"OMG did you hear that Dipper?" She said to her brother

"I can't believe it, this is so exciting I can't wait to see everyone again." Dipper said no knowing what awaits him

* * *

What this story will have:

Underage sex

Slavery

Catfights

If you don't like either anyone of them then don't read


	2. Moving In

The drive from California was long, but rewarding because they made it to their new house. A nice two story, three bedrooms, 2 bath house with a huge backyard

"Okay Dipper Mabel, I need to get to work and your mother has an interview so you have to do the unloading for us." Their father said

"If you two do a good job will do all the unpacking, does that sound like a deal?" Their Mother asked

"Yeah, we can get it done." Dipper said

"You can count on us." Mabel added. Dipper was then handed the keys

"Good luck kids." The parents said as they got into

Mabel said running to the backyard with waddles

"Hey Mabel you could help with the luggage?" Dipper asked but was too late she was already gone.

"Great." He said as he grabbed his stuff."

"Need a hand?" Dipper then turned around to see Pacifica sporting a short skirt with black leggings white top and a short purple jacket.

"Pacifica! Umm I mean hey what's up?" He said trying to act cool in front of the girl

"Nice save Pines, you need any help?" She offered as she grabbed a box

"Thanks I appreciate it." He said as he grabbed a box of his own and the two walked inside and saw how beautiful the inside was a wooden floor and miniature chandler

"Gotta say this looks much nicer than my place." She said as she sets down a box

"Really I would like to see it sometimes." Dipper asked

"You can see it every day if you want, I live next door to you guys." She said

"Really well I hope we can be better friends this time around." He said

'Oh don't worry will be very close.' She thought as they returned to get the rest of the stuff as the did Pacifica tripped and her skirt was lifted a bit Dipper then saw a faint peek of her white panties, as she got back she turned to Dipper

"You didn't see anything did you?" She asked the blushing boy

"O-Of course not." He said but letting his blush get the better of him

"Did you want to?" She teased as she started lifting her skirt Dipper then fell over and covered his eyes "Dipper you can look now." She said Dipper then opened his fingers to see Pacifica's fingers near his forehead she then flicked him and began laughing.

"Oh man Dipper, did you honestly think I showed you my panties?" She asked Dipper just stammered, she then got close to his face again and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry you see them soon." She said as his face turned beat red, Pacifica then laughs harder "Oh man you face it's like a tomato!" She said in between laughs

"Well when you say things like that it's bound to happen, anyway can we get this done?" He asked

"I would love to, but I want to see you work up a sweat." She said as she took a seat on one of the boxes Dipper sighed and continued working there were times where he had to take off his hat and two layers of clothing as in his jacket and shirt Pacifica then noticed his slight muscle mass, it was making her drool which fueled her flame to make her goal a reality.

"Okay are you going just stare or are you getting off these boxes?"

"Fine" She said as she hopped off the box so that Dipper could pick it up as he did Dipper tripped over the curved and drop the box as he did the items in it fell out

"Dang it!" He said as he and Pacifica then grabbed some of the items

"I'm guessing that these are yours?" She asked as she held up the ghost harassers DVD case that he got from her for the twins birthday, she shook it and heard the DVD rattling.

"Dipper you need to take care of my gift." She said as she about to open it, Dipper ran to her

"Wait don't open it!" He said but she already did and found a porno "Blonde Sluts 9" Dipper was motionless as she stared at him.

"So not into redheads anymore?" She asked closing the case

"Pacifica I can explain." He said but she handed him the case "Pacifica?"

"Dipper it's not surprising, it's fine for a boy your age."

"So your not going to call me a perv or something." He asked

"Oh don't worry Dipper, it's fine, but I would hide it better. Oh that reminds me would you like to have dinner at my place, I'm trying to practice cooking because my parents had to work late so I was wondering if you would taste them?" She said

"Gee, I don't know Pacifica.." "Okay let me rephrase it either you join me for a dinner date or I tell wendy about your little treasure." She said holding the case in his face.

"Fine," Dipper said

"Great be at my house around 6:00." She said before walking back to her house with the porn in hand

Few hours later

Dipper was standing in front of a mirror fixing his hair for like the billionth time, that's when Mabel came in covered in mud

"Dipper what are you doing." Mabel said surprising him

"Oh nothing, tell mom and dad I'm going to be out for awhile." He said walking passed her.

"That's fine, don't want to keep Pacifica waiting." She said before closing the door and locking it, Dipper's face turned red as he left towards next door.

"He then knocked on the door and Pacifica answered wearing her lake foam green dress.

"You could have at least dressed for this." She said before inviting him in.

"Now, Dipper I need you to sign this waiver stating that I'm not responsible for food poisoning." She said as she handed him a pen, Dipper then took it and signed the document, unknown to him it was Pacifica's ancestor's servant contract Pacifica then took from him when he signed it and rolled it up.

"Goodie now we can eat, she said as she pulled out a ham from her oven and started cutting it. After a while Dipper was full of Pacifica's ham

"My god Pacifica that was delicious." He said as he laid back

"I'm glad you liked it." She said with a blush while wiping her mouth elegantly. "So Dipper would you count this as a date?" She asked. Dipper then sat back up and place his arms on the table

"Guess you can say that." Dipper said

"Great, I wish you could stay longer but your parents must be getting worried." Pacifica said

"Yeah, I guess your right." Dipper said getting up "See me out?" He asked she then escorted him to her front door.

"So see ya tomorrow?" He asked

"You bet." She said as she waved goodbye and goodnight as she closed the she pulled out the document. "Yes, Dipper pines by tomorrow morning you will be mine." She said as she went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Later that night

Pacifica and Dipper were tossing and turning in their beds their bodies sweating but with Dipper his hand started to burn leaving a symbol of a "P" combined with an "N" on his right backhand while Pacifica's chest started hurting the same symbol was burned on her chest. It was painful for both of them but it soon went away. The next morning Dipper awoke with a burning pain on the back of his right hand he looked at it and screamed, he rushed towards the bathroom and placed it in water and tried to wash it away. "Mabel, I swear if you did this I'm going to..." Just then Dipper had a strange feeling that he must go over to Pacifica's place, he got himself dressed and walked out not saying anything to his family as he got on the front porch of her house as he knocked he saw that the door was opened a bit he looked inside and saw a hand grab him, then out of nowhere he felt lips on his he opened his eyes to see Pacifica kissing him just then his hand and her chest starting glowing the two then separated and stared into each other's eyes, Pacifica then took a couple of steps back and Dipper got down on one knee and moved his hand across his chest

"I'm not at your service, mylady." He said as she grabbed her hand and kissed it.

* * *

Well? How was it? Also if you have question please refer it to my Q&A review


	3. First Commandment: His Master

Dipper was in Pacifica's room waiting for his master to come out of the shower while he was waiting he started panicking

"What the hell is happening, why am I in Pacifica's room, why did I say "At your service" and "My lady" What's wrong with me". He thought just then Pacifica's head popped out of her bathroom.

"Hey Dipper you ready for you first assignment?" She said as she jumped out of the bathroom in her purple dress, the one she wore from her parents party, but it's different she got rid of the fluff and she gave herself a v-neckline on her dress she then gave a twirl

"So what do you think?" She asked Dipper was just staring at her which was making her blush "Well say something and be honest." She said

"Okay Dipper just say she looks nice." Dipper thought but what he said was something different. "Pacifica, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and anything you wear fails comparison to your angelic beauty." He said "What did I say!" He thought

"Oh Dipper, thank you." She said as she crawled on all fours on the bed and placed a hand on his right cheek and kissed his left, she then turned his head to face her and kissed him while resting her arms on his shoulders kissing him passionately she then moves to sit on his on his lap. Dipper then wrapped his hands around her hip and returned the kiss with much passion when they separate they stared into each other's eyes both breathing hard

"Dipper, lay down." She said he followed her order and laid down, Pacifica then crawled on top of him and sat down on crouch feeling his hard-on. She looks at him with a seductive smile. "Well, looks like something else is also honest." She said as she moved her hands to her shoulders and pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her still developing breast.

"I know that they aren't fully developed, but.." "They are fine." Dipper said

"You're lying." She said looking away

"I have been ordered to tell the truth." He said Pacifica then pulled off his shirt to see his somewhat toned body

"I guess weirdmagodon really helped you bulk up." She said as she started kissing his chest up to his neck and started sucking a licking

"P-Pacifica, w-wait." Dipper begged, but she ignored him and continued kissing his neck till it was just red marks.

"Pacifica! I'm home!" Preston yelled from downstairs, Pacifica then jumped up and got off Dipper, she then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh Shit!" She cursed. "Quick into the bathroom." She said Dipper then followed her and turned on the water, as she did he father knocked on the door.

"Pacifica, are you in there?" He asked.

"Uh yeah just getting a morning shower." She said

"Well, I won't be here for long, I'm just getting something." He said, they heard him leave the room, Pacifica sighed in relief as she turned off the water.

"Pacifica, I think I better head home, I don't want you to get trouble." He said, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Were not done yet, Dipper." She said as she dropped the rest of her dress revealing her white panties

"Pacifica, I…" He was then interrupted by her lips on his, she then started kissing down his chest and towards the helm of his pants and started to unbuckle him, but then his phone started to ring.

Dipper answered it. "H-Hello?" He asked

"DIPPER PINES, WHERE IN THIS GOD FORSAKING COUNTRY ARE YOU!" His mother yelled on the other side of the phone

"Sorry mom, uh Soos called me to help out at the shack with melody." He lied

"We'll get back here we're painting your room and we need to pick up the paint." She said

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said as he hung up. "I really got to go Pacifica."

"Okay, but every time you leave me, you have to give me a kiss goodbye." She said as she got close to him

"I guess I can't argue with that." Dipper said he and Pacifica then closed the gap in-between them, after a few minutes they broke apart.

"So see you later?" She asked

"Yes, My Lady." Dipper said as he exits the bathroom leaving her alone with flushed cheeks. Dipper then left her house and ran towards his house to simulate out of breath. He then saw his parents getting ready to leave

"Dipper there you are." Mabel said "Hurry up and change, were about to leave." She said as she went back inside, Dipper then followed but turned to Pacifica's window and saw her waving at him, he waved back, as he went inside, Pacifica then closed her blinds and lied down on her bed and closed her eyes thinking about how close she was to doing "that". She blushed and covered her face with her pillow while screaming like a girl with a crush

"This is going to be great." She said with a sinister grin


	4. Seconed Commandment: First Time

It gets steamy near the end

* * *

After Dipper signed the contract he was bound to Pacifica, after a few weeks she found a lot of useful tricks on Dipper to get him to her side

Pacifica was in her room drawing Dipper in her notebook wearing dress pants and shirtless wearing a bowtie she then looked out the window and saw Dipper working in the front yard with his shirt off, Pacifica was swooning over him, but before she could fell into her thoughts he mother called her from downstairs, it was rare to see her up during the day considering her "Night Job"

"Yeah Mom." She said

"Pacifica, need you to go grocery shopping tonight and don't go alone." She said.

"Fine." She said

"Good, I'm going back to sleep then." She said as she left the kitchen and back to her room.

"Well, I can't wait till tonight." She then placed a hand on her chest and it started glowing and in no time Dipper came to a knocking with his hand glowing.

"You summon me?" He asked

"Yes I need your help I need to go shopping today and I need help carrying the stuff." She said.

"Okay, I'll do my best to survive you." He said

"See that you do." She said with a serious look it then disappeared when Pacifica started snickering the two then let out laughs.

"Man I can't keep doing that." Dipper said in between his laughs

"Well how about this, why don't I get changed then will get going." She said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." He said, she then went upstairs and began rummaging through her closet she then pulled out a strapless blue sundress with a black belt with a big golden buckle after putting it and putting her hair in a ponytail, she then returned to Dipper

"How do I look?" She asked

"Um… uh…" was all he could muster Pacifica then kissed cheek

"And if you are lucky maybe some wind will blow my little sundress." She said as grabbed his hand and went out the door.

After a long walk they made it to the supermarket where Pacifica got what she need but once they reached the checkout a certain red-head waved them over

"Dipper! It's good to see you again." Wendy said

"Hey it's good to see you too wendy, I see you're not working at the shack." Dipper said

"Yeah, it's not the same without Stanly around, but don't worry I work part-time on weekends so you can stare at me again." She said jokingly which caused him to blush at his past

"Oh that's good I'm just here helping Pacifica with some things." He said

"Oh is it a date, I'm guessing?" She said Dipper then started stammering Pacifica then grabbed his hand which relaxed him.

"Yes we're on a date." Pacifica said

"Alright man, about time you got a girl, I just thought you be obsessed with for like ever." Said said with chuckle

"Oh don't worry the only girl he's obsessed with me now." She said as she handed her a fifty for the stuff.

"See ya around Wendy." Dipper said as he was carrying Pacifica's stuff after they made it home Dipper placed the stuff on the counter he then turned around to see Pacifica arms crossed with an angry scowl

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked

"Just go upstairs, right now." She said

"But, I didn't do anything wrong." He said

"Upstairs, now!" Pacifica ordered, that's when the mark on Dipper's hand started to burn he then rushed upstairs and Pacifica followed as she reached her room they locked the door

"Clothes off." She said Dipper then followed and strip to his underwear, Pacifica then removed her sundress.

"On the bed." She said Dipper then sat down on the edge, she then walked over to Dipper and straddled him.

"You know, I don't like it when your chummy with other girls." She said as she grinds her hips on him.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry please don't do this." He begged as he blushed

"Oh no you know this is punishment for making me mad." She said as she licked his neck and started sucking on it.

"Please, no hickeys it's getting hard to hide them." He said with hitches in his breath

"Oh really then maybe, I should try a different place." She said as she pushed him back she then started to kiss his chest till she moved off the bed and pulled off his underwear and grabbed his erect dick and started licking it.

"Pacifica, wait I'm going to…." He then released his cream into her mouth to which she swallowed some of it, she then crawled towards Dipper and kissed him spilling some of his seed into his mouth.

"Doesn't that taste good?" She asked, Dipper didn't respond "It's fine will both grow to love it." She said she then sat up and started to rub Dipper's member till it was hard again.

"And I'm sure you'll love this she then stood up and sat down on his face.

"You better start eating you "clams" Dipper." She joked as she felt Dipper's tongue starting to explore her walls, she then bends down and starts licking his stiff shaft. The two explored there private areas with much fervor.

"Dipper, you're doing so good, you've improved since last time." She said as she continued licking him she then took his entire shaft into her mouth, she then licked around the shaft as Dipper then reached his hands around ass and poked her anus causing her to jump.

"Dipper, you dirty boy." She said as she moved her ass to his mouth. "Since you love poking me here." He shot and pushed Pacifica on her face and started licking her ass

"I'm not worthy for this." He said as he continued tongue fucking her ass, the wetness of his tongue in her ass felt amazing to her she then bit the sheet as she felt her backdoor get penetrated.

"Dipper stop."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"It's time for real adult fun." She said as she position his shaft towards her backdoor and slowly sat down on it she gritted her teeth as she accepted him inside her.

"Pacifica it's so tight." He said

"Don't say anything embarrassing like that." She said as she began moving up and down, she tried to ignore the pain as she continued pleasuring her lover.

"Dipper, I'm going to...to… Ahh!" She screamed as he juices squirted all over Dipper's chest. She then fell over onto Dipper breathing

"You're going to have to move you hips Dipper, I'm too tired to move now." She said, Dipper then grabbed her hips and started pumping himself in and out of her ass.

"Pacifica I'm going to cum!" He then released his seed in her ass which popped his dick out

"Dipper?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said as she closed her eyes, Dipper then removed himself from her and covered her with her blanket.

"I love you too, Paz." He said before getting dress and then left her room, he then went downstairs to the kitchen and made her something to eat. He then left the house and locked the door behind him. As he entered his house Waddles tackled him and started licking him.

"Okay Waddles, I'll feed you." He said as he walked into the kitchen and got him some slop

* * *

Hope you like it also please read my crossover


	5. Third Commandment: Mabel's Punishment

_I hope you enjoy this chapter_

* * *

 _After Dipper and Pacifica reached the point of no return they have spending as much time as they can so Dipper could please her at his house or hers and sometimes at school_

 _Pine's residents_

Dipper and Mabel were in the living room playing Great Maria Sis. with each other trying to see who can finished first that's when a knock came from their door Mabel then got up to answer it to find Pacifica

"Hey Paz, what's up?" She greeted

"Nothing I came to see if you guys were doing anything?" She asked

"Well we're just playing Great Maria Sis. and Dipper is losing bad." She said

"Am not!" Dipper yelled

"Oh now that your here you can join us for a game of Maria Party 8." She offered

"Yeah that sounds like a fine idea." She said as she walked in Dipper then looked at her and saw that she was wearing a red mini skirt and matching tube top with a short black jacket Mabel had to snap his fingers to get him from that trance.

"Sorry, you just look amazing my lady." Dipper said Mabel then awwed at them.

"Okay love birds let's get this game started." Mabel said after two hours of playing it was getting late.

"Oh man, I never saw someone lose that much." Pacifica said as she was looking at Dipper

" _You're the one who commanded me to lose."_ He whispered to her

" _don't worry you'll get a participation award."_ She whispered as she kissed his check

"Okay, enough whispering it's snack time!" Mabel said as the trio entered the kitchen Mabel then got out a bowl of mixed popcorn and turned on the kitchen tv as they snaked Mabel began telling funny stories but under the table Dipper's fingers were pleasing his master she tried not to moan but lets out little gasps Mabel then got curious

"Hey, Pacifica are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just "girl problems"." She said as she kicked Dipper she then saw it was getting late. "Well, I better get going." She said

"Nonsense why don't you spend the night." Mabel offered

"Really I don't want to be a burden." She said in a fake sad voice

"Nonsense, I was going to invite you to one of my sleepovers sooner or later and it's only Friday so let's have some fun." Mabel said as she pulled Pacifica's hand towards the living room leaving Dipper.

"Okay, what to do what to do… I know how about truth or dare." Mabel suggested

"Oh, that sounds like fun let's get Dipper on this." She said

"You can if you want to but he would just make up an excuse." Mabel said

" _Will see about that."_ She thought to herself "Dipper would you please come in here." She said Dipper then came in

"Yes, Pacifica."

"Me and Mabel are going to play truth or dare and you are playing with us." She said

"Uh I don't know, Mabel can get…" "Dipper, Play truth or dare with us now." She commanded and his hand started to burn he then sat down with the girls

"Okay, I'll go first Dipper truth or dare?" Mabel asked

" _You will pick Dare."_ Pacifica thought to Dipper

"Dare." Dipper said silently cursing his master

"Okay, Dipper I dare you to…. Kiss Pacifica." She dared Dipper then placed a hand on Pacifica's cheek and gently kisses her she then kissed back it was a long passionate one but they broke for air.

"Okay Mabel truth or dare?" Pacifica asked

"Dare." Mabel said

"I dare you to only give Dipper dares and they must involve me only." Pacifica said

"O… kay, Dipper I dare you to perform the lamby dance for Pacifica." Mabel said

"Mabel, I don't think Pacifica wants to see…" "Do the dare Dipper." Pacifica said Dipper then stood up and went to retrieve and lamb costume he then puts it on and starts his dancing and singing the song, Mabel and Pacifica then began laughing at him and Dipper stood there blushing

"Okay Mabel, Truth of Dare?" He asked

"Dare." She said

"Okay then I dare you to make out with Pacifica." He said with a evil smile, Mabel then looked over at Pacifica and blushed

"Dipper, I don't think Pacifica would want to do that." Mabel said

"You don't know that." Pacifica said as she crawled towards Mabel in a seductive way as she got close he places a hand on Mabel's chest and moved closer to Mabel's lips, she could feel her breath and Pacifica's breath mixing Mabel then closed her eyes as Pacifica kissed her Mabel then wrapped her arms around her her neck Pacifica then picked her and puts her in her lap after a few minutes they let broke apart from each other Mabel was breathing heavily as she removed Mabel from her lap

"Okay that's enough of this game it's time for bed." Dipper said as he got up and went to his room the girls then went to Mabel's room.

 _Few Hours Later_

Mabel way laying on her side staring at the wall thinking about the kiss that she shared with Pacifica she then heard her door opened and close Mabel thought Pacifica went to the bathroom she then waited for her to return but she took a while and Mabel started to get concerned she got up and left her room to find Dipper's light was on

"Can't Dipper get just sleep for once." She said as she walked closer she heard moaning she then peeked in the crack of the door and her eyes shot open as she saw Pacifica with her hands around Dipper's neck and her legs around his waist as his hips moved in and out of her

"My god Dipper you seem much more harder than usual, did me kissing you sister turned you on that much." She said as she received her pleasure from her servant

"Master with all do respect Shut up." He said

"(giggle) Looks like I was right." She said laid down on her back and Dipper started ramming her faster, as they were doing that Mabel was watching she was on her knees and started to rubbing herself as she watched

"Hey Dipper, would you like Mabel to join us?" Pacifica asked

"Pacifica she's my sister!" Dipper said

"Okay then how about I have sex with her while you watch." Pacifica said Dipper just remained silent

"I'm not hearing a no~" She then felt Dipper's seed fill her Dipper then crouched over her sweating and breathing Pacifica then looked over to the door and smiled Mabel then looked shocked thinking that she got caught. She then scrambled to get back to her room and pretended to fall asleep she then heard the door open and close and felt the bed shift and a hand wrap around her waist

" _You know I don't like being spied on."_ Pacifica whispered Mabel then gasped as she felt a warm hand felt her soaked private

" _Oh someone was enjoying the shows."_ She said as she pulled her fingers out and licked her fingers she then forced her on her back and wrapped her leg around her

"I guess you need to be punished for spying." She said as she pulled her shirt off and saw her small training bra she then pulled it off and started licking her small nips, Mabel was moaning and struggling to get free, Pacifica then used one hand to hold her arms above her head and the other pinching her nipple Mabel's soft moans filled Pacificas' ears her free hand then moved downwards to her tiny clit, she then began rubbing it in circles giving her pleasure.

" _Doesn't this feel better than by yourself?"_ She whispered in her ear

" _N-n-no it doesn't this is r-ra-rape!"_ She said

" _They why don't you stop me then."_ She whispered as she nip her ear softly her finger then went inside Mabel and started pumping in and out of her Mabel was taking hitching breaths Pacifica then began licking her neck

" _What's the matter your still not stopping me."_ She said Mabel didn't answer " _So you want me to continue."_ She said she then moved downwards and aligned her slit with Mabel's and started moving her hips creating friction between the two of them, Pacifica then sat up and pulled Mabel to her so that they were hugging Mabel then kissed Pacifica and wrapped her arm around her neck, the two then reached a great orgasm, Mabel then fell back and was breathing heavily and sweating Pacifica then laid down next to her

" _So is this still rape?"_ Pacifica asked

" _Shut up and kiss me."_ Mabel whispered the two passionately kissed and fell asleep

* * *

Yeah A little Mabicifica Hope you liked it


	6. Fourth Commandment: Mabel's Choice

_Heres' the Next Chapter_

* * *

 _After their late night encounter, Mabel has been a little distant from Pacifica now knowing what she and Dipper have been doing behind her back_

 _GF Middle School_

Mabel was walking down the hallway to her next class trying to take her mind off what happened last weekend but all she could think about was how to deal with it

"Hey, Mabel!" She turned around to see Candy

"Hey, what's up." She said

"Why didn't you tell me that Dipper was dating Pacifica?" She asked

"Wait what?" Mabel asked that when she saw Pacifica and Dipper walking down the hall holding hands everyone was staring at them as they walked Pacifica then stopped and kissed Dipper's cheek and enter a classroom, Dipper then walked up to Mabel and her one of her best friends

"Hey, Mabel." He said

"I gotta go." She said as she turned around down the hall leaving Dipper and Candy confused, Mabel wasn't really paying attention to where she was going she soon found herself in the bathroom she then turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face

"Okay, calm down Mabel girl that was just a one-time thing and besides I like guys right?" She asked herself

"Why not both?" A voice said Mabel then turned and saw Pacifica by the door she walked in and walked over to Mabel

"What do you mean both?" She asked

"I mean be bisexual." She said "That way you can still like boys and fool around with me." She said as she licked her neck Mabel then pushed her away

"Pacifica, we can't be doing this what about Dipper, you're dating him and…" She then covers her mouth before she could say anything else

"Just think about it, Mabel." She said as she gave her a sweet kiss on her lips "Oh and I hope you enjoyed the show." She said before leaving,

Afterschool

Mabel was walking out of school till she saw a shadow going behind the school she followed it and found Pacifica with Dipper between her legs as she did was watch as she bit her finger trying not to touch herself at the sight that's when she felt a tap on her shoulder she screamed and fell back

"Sorry, Mabel I was just wondering what you were doing?" Candy asked

"Oh, I was just…." She looked to her side to see that Dipper and Pacifica were gone. "Nothing just being a creep." She said with a nervous chuckle

"Well come on we have a study session to do." She said

"Oh right, I'll be right there." She said as she followed her

Few Hours later

Mabel was walking home trying to forget about today but she kept going back to her conversation with Pacifica that's when she found herself and Pacifica doorstep

"I know this is wrong but I just want to make sure." She thought to herself as she knocked on the door and in no time Pacifica answered

"Hey, Mabel." She answered Mabel then pulled her in for a kiss and closed the door behind her

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke just as always but found a text on his phone that said: "Bring over a clean pair of Mabel's clothes." Dipper found it weird but it was a command of his master so he followed without question as he entered her house with the clean clothes as entered the house he then went upstairs to Pacifica's room and saw a surprising sight, Mabel naked in her bed.

"Oh Dipper, did you bring clothes?" She asked coming from the bathroom after a shower

"Yes, Pacifica." He said as he handed her clothes that's when Mabel sat up and spotted Dipper she covered herself

"D-Dipper! I-I-I can explain." She said but he just ignored her.

"So Pacifica, is there anything else you need Pacifica?" He asked

"No that'll be all, why don't you get started on our breakfast." She commanded

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as he left the room leaving Mabel confused

"Uh, what just happened?" Mabel asked

"Oh I uh (sigh) can you keep a secret?" She asked

"All depends on what it is?" Mabel questioned, Pacifica then walked over to her desk and pulled out the scroll

"What is that?" She asked

"This is a servant's contract I kind of tricked Dipper into signing it and I mean he still has his freedom he just works for me now." She said "And I'm making sure he getting the better end of the deal." She said

"But, your underaged and so is Dipper…" "And so are you, but you still had fun with me last night." Pacifica interrupted Mabel was then silent about this till she spoke up

"But I like boys." She said

"And you still can, just fool around with me on the side and believe guys liked that." Pacifica said

"I'm not sure." Mabel said

"I see you still need time to think about it." Pacifica said "C'mon Dipper's got breakfast ready." She said as she reached for her hand.

At School

Mabel was thinking about her conversation with Pacifica this morning that's when a boy in her class walked up to her

"H-Hey Mabel." He said

"Hey Brian?" She asked

"Yeah, that's my name." He said "I was wondering if you would like to go out this Saturday?" He asked

"Sure." She said

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah sure it could be fun." Mabel said

"Awesome!" He said as he left the classroom as he did he met with a blonde-haired girl

"You were right she said yes, thank you Pacifica Northwest." He said to her before he left,

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Dipper asked

"How could it not, this way I will get my answer and she'll won't be hastened about being with me, unless your jealous?" She said

"Please I may be your servant, but your body is all mine." He said as he kissed her neck, she turned around and kissed him his hands wandered towards her ass and he pulled her into a janitor's closets for some fun

* * *

Well Here goes nothing


	7. Fifth Commandment: Mabel's Choice Pt 2

Something I put togther

* * *

After Mabel found out about Dipper's contract to Pacifica she has been having mixed feelings about Pacifica's offer of being bisexual but will a planned date will get Pacifica's answer.

Pines Residents

Mabel was in her room working on herself for her date that's when Dipper walked in.

"Hey Mabel."

"Oh hey, Dipper." She said

"Getting ready for your date?" He asked

"Yeah, Dipper I finally have a chance to date someone normal and without you spazzing out about it." She said

"Mabel are you sure that you want to date this guy?" Dipper asked Mabel then lost her smile

"Dipper, I'm not changing my mind, I'm not gay, I'm a supporter." She said

"Mabel, being bi is not being gay and won't change nothing." Dipper said

"Look Dipper, I don't know how your "master" do things but I want is a normal date and I don't want nothin to mess this up." She said

"Alright have it your way, I'll be over at Pacifica's if you need me." He said as he left the room, she sighed and continued getting ready.

Few hours later

Mabel was waiting outside for Brian she then saw someone waving she smiled and saw Brian the two then grabbed each other's hands and walked off meanwhile Dipper and Pacifica were watching her on her roof

"Are you're sure, that she'll make up her mind by the end of the evening." She said "But in the meantime." Pacifica then turned to Dipper and dropped her robe she was wearing and climb on top of Dipper and started their passionate love making

With Mabel

Brian and Mabel were at the movie theater enjoying old cheesy movies that were so bad that you have to laugh after that they went to Greasy's Diner Mabel ordered a pie while Brian ordered some soup.

"Man that movie sucked so much." Brian said

"I know the acting sucked so much, that it was so funny." Mabel said as they talked Mabel's mind began to wonder to her encounter with Pacifica he cheeks started to flush red as she shook the thought out her head.

"Is something wrong?" Brian asked

"Actually there is and I need your help." She said as she pulled out some money and sets on the counter Brian then leaves a five and Mabel dragged him outside and towards the park after making sure that they were alone Mabel, walked up to Brian and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This will ensure that I like boys." Mabel thought as she pulled Brian in for a kiss, Brian was shocked at first but ignored it and fell into it, Mabel's tongue entered his mouth this was the first time he was experiencing a french kiss and it was amazing for him, he then pulled Mabel in and deepened the kiss they fell back to the ground with Mabel on top Brian's hand wandered over her back till they reached the helm of her shirt, Mabel then stopped kissing him and sat up

"Oh god I'm so sorry I just.."

"No I'm sorry I should have stopped myself it's just I thought that…" The two went to an awkward silent till Brian then broke the ice

"So do you want me to take you home?" He asked

"Actually there's something I need to know?" She asked

"What is it?" Brian asked

"Why did you ask me out?" She asked

"Well to be honest I always wanted to ask you out but I never had to courage to but Pacifica gave me a pep talk and helped me work up the courage to ask you out." He said

"Pacifica, gave you advise." She said

"Yeah, was that bad?" He asked

"Brian, sorry to cut the date short but I need to talk to Pacifica right now." Mabel said as she started running towards Pacifica's house as she reached the door she became hesitant but she shook it off and entered she then went upstairs and entered Pacifica's room there she saw Dipper was treating her like she was at a spa she was even wearing a rope and reading a magazine.

"Oh hey Mabel how was your date?" She asked

"Pacifica what did you do?" She said "Did you uses some spell to make him like me?" She asked

"Mabel, I didn't do anything to him I just gave him the confidence he needed to ask a cutie like you out." She said while Dipper messaged her back.

"Pacifica, I'm perfectly capable of getting a boy to like me on their own." She said

"Mabel I was just helping you out." She said

"Well I don't! Just play with your little boy toy and leave me alone!" She said as she was about to leave Pacifica grabbed her hand.

"Mabel, I'm sorry I just was trying to help you." She said

"Then stop okay!" She said as she left he house she then returned to a concerned look and out of breath

"Mabel are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, look just go home Brian, thank you for the date." She said before going inside her house

Few weeks later

Mabel and Brian were officially boyfriend and girlfriend after Brian begged and pleaded for her to forgive him they were now at her house watching reruns of duck-tective when Dipper and Pacifica walked in the two girls spotted each other Mabel looked away in a huff while Pacifica looked down in shame and walked upstairs to Dipper's room leaving the two couples downstairs

"I'm sure things will sort themselves out in notime." Dipper said to Pacifica not knowing how long the grudge will last

* * *

that's right cliffhanger


	8. Sixth Commandment: Mabel's Choice Pt 3

_After trying to get Mabel to choose between being straight or bi she swore to never talk to her it's been three years since that day and Mabel and Dipper and Pacifica were now sixteen and Brain was now seventeen_

Mabel was sitting with her boyfriend Brian, on his porch swing relaxing enjoying the cool summer's night she was in complete bliss right now she intertwined her fingers with his and continued their silence Brain then tapped her shoulder and she looked at him

"Hey." He said

"Hey." She said back

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked

"You." She said Brian then lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Hey, you know it's been three years since we started dating." He said

"Oh really, I haven't noticed." She jokingly said kissing his cheek

"And you know I have been meaning to ask you something." He said

"What is it?" She asked

"Um well, I just wanted to tell you that well I love you." He said Mabel then smiled and wrapped her arms around him

"I love you too." She said back the two were about to kiss again till she heard her phone go off. "Sorry Sorry, I thought it was on silent." She then excused herself and saw that it was Dipper, she groaned and answered it.

"What is it Dipper!" She barked through the phone.

"Easy, I was just calling to tell that I'm going to be out of town with Pacifica, apparently she has a family thing and she wants me to come with her and Mom and Dad are going to be for the weekend for a honeymoon so you have the house to yourself." He said Mabel was on the other end was silent and screaming internally.

"Mabel you there?" Dipper asked

"Huh, yeah I'm here." She said

"Oh, and Mom said you can invite a Brian over but only during the day." Dipper said

"Don't worry Dipper, I'm responsible." She said looking over a Brian.

"Okay just so you know I vouched for you don't make me regret it." He said hanging up, Mabel then walked back to her boyfriend and sat in his lap.

"Hey I have my house all to myself for the entire weekend, so it'll be just me all on my lonesome." She said Brian knew what she was hinting at but decided to play along.

"Oh no, that's bad maybe a loving boyfriend should come over sometime and keep her company." He said as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "So see ya Saturday?" He asked

"Definitely." She said as she got off his lap. "Care to walk me home?" She asked

"It would be my pleasure." He said and they walked to Mabel's house hand in hand as they got there Mabel was about to opened the door till she was faced with Pacifica straightening her hair.

"Oh Mabel, I was just picking up something for Dipper I'll be leaving." She said looking down leaving the house.

"Mabel when are you going to forgive her?" Brian asked but Mabel remained silent "it's been three years plus she was the one that got us together." He said

"Good night Brian." Mabel said before closing the door leaving Brian in a sadden state

 _The Next Morning_

Mabel heard the sound of tapping on the window she the blinds and saw Brian with a white and orange bag and two coffees in a cupholder, she mouth 'come through the back' and closed the blinds she then grabbed her robe and raced downstairs she looked in her parents room to see that they were gone, she smiled and let's Brian in

"Are you crazy coming this early?" She asked

"I just thought with your parents out of town you could use some breakfast also there was some guy around here so I chased him off.' He said

"Uh, that creepy stalker." Mabel said but it was soon a memory as smelled the rich aroma of eggs, sausage, cheese, potatoes, and bacon.

"You got me my usual breakfast burrito." She said as she kissed his cheek she unwrapped the yellow paper and began eating.

"So what's the plan for today?" Brian asked

"Well I was going to hang out with my people, patrol the mall for some new clothes usual girl stuff." Mabel said

"I didn't hear hang-out with my boyfriend at home." He said

"Oh well, I just thought… look about last night."

"Save it, that was a sensitive topic that I shouldn't have brought up." He said

"That's why I love you, you understand me." She said as she kissed his cheek and continued eating her burrito she then looked at Brian

"Aren't you going to eat?" She said as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, I alright ate." He said sipping his coffee."

"Well don't you just stare why don't you go watched some tv?" She said

"I'm waiting for you, I thought we watch some Netflix and chill." he said

"Brian!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked

"Do you even know what that means?" She asked

"No a friend of mine suggested it." He said

"Brian "Netflix and Chill" is slang for well…" She whispered in his ear and he began blushing

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I just though we just watch something on Netflix, not that." He said

"It's okay Brian and besides, I would rather chill then watched Netflix." She said with a blush which made him blush as well the two then sat in silence till Mabel finished her burrito.

"Well I better get dress for the day, would like to help me?" She offered but Brian kindly denied, he was now waiting in the living room watch a stand-up comedian when Mabel walked down in a plaid skirt with black short leggings with a white dress shirt under a black sweater vest that hugged her curves.

"Okay, what's up with the schoolgirl look?" He asked

"Oh, I'm going to get back at the stalker because I know that he is a major otaku." She said

"You do realize that I'm an otaku right." He said

"I know that's how I know it's working." She said before walking out the door.

 _Few hours later_

Mabel came in with Brian close behind her they sat down on the couch Mabel was laughing and Brian had an irritated look as they sat down on the couch.

"Man that way a fun day." She said

"Mabel I don't think you should have teased that boy." He said

"Hey that guy was a stalker and he deserved it." She said

"I know but did you have to flip your skirt causing him to pass out at the sight?" He asked

"Oh come on you get to see more than just underwear." Mabel said

"Look can we just relax and forget about today?" He asked

"I know how we can relax." She said removing her leggings she then climbed on top of Brian and started kissing him, but something didn't feel right about this, to her it felt wonderful and kind of distasteful but she always kissed him but not with sexual desires she then stops and climbs off him.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I uh think am not feeling good I think ." She said

"Oh well, I guess I'll be on my way then, hope you feel better." He said before leaving, Mabel then went upstairs and went to her room but stop at Dipper's door she opened and grabbed a picture of Pacifica and sits down on the bed she stares at the picture of her and pulled down her panties and started fingering herself she then unbuttoned her shirt and started massaging her breast she then props the picture up and started masturbating her fingers explored insides as she stared at the picture of Pacifica.

"What are you doing to me!" She said as she added another finger inside her she then pinched her nipple she then looked over to see Pacifica's panties she grabs them and held them to her nose

" _What is wrong with me I love Brian but Pacifica she…. She completes my love."_ Mabel thought as she cummed on her hand she fell back and started breathing heavily she picked up the picture and kissed it.


	9. Seventh Commandment: Mabel's Choice Pt 4

Mabel was pacing around outside Pacifica's house in a short purple skirt with noodle string tank-top and a tiny jacket that covered her shoulders her hand reached for the door and knocked on it.

"Welp, she's not home." She said she was about to turn around but was stopped when the door opened to reveal Pacifica hair wet and her robe exposing her cleavage.

"Oh, Mabel it's good to see you." She said

"Yeah, um do you mind if I come in?" She asked as she followed her inside and to her room the two sat on her bed while Pacifica dried her hair.

"So what do you want to talk about." She asked

"First, off I want to say that I'm sorry for how I reacted years ago I was immature and just a little scared but last night I realized my mistakes." She said

"What was it?" Pacifica asked, Mabel then cupped her cheeks and kissed her soft lips after a few minutes Mabel pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. The two stared into each other's eyes, Pacifica then wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her to the bed. Mabel then pulls away and opens her robe to see she was wearing panties with a little blue pine tree and a shooting star.

"Mabel you don't have to-." "Shh, I want to Paz." She said as she began playing with her breast by twisting the nipples and sucking one the skin.

"Mabel, that's feels so good." Pacifica moaned

"Well, it'll feel a whole lot better in a second." She said as her hands slowly went down her body and towards her tights and she slowly kissed her stomach, Mabel then pushed opened her thighs and licked her panty covered slit, the feeling of fabric and the roughness of her tongue on her womanhood doubled her pleasure.

"Oh god Mabel, please take them off." She begged Mabel smirked and grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down revealing her shaven fountain of sweet juice Mabel then got back to her eye level and kissed her Pacifica wrapped her arms around her neck. Mabel's tongue entered her mouth and the two tongues dance a sensational dance Mabel then breaks the kiss and showed her dripping pussy.

"Your turn." She said as Pacifica grabbed her hips and ate her pussy while Mabel did the same their moaning mixed with their tongue's movement increased their pleasure ten fold. Pacifica then pushed Mabel off her and on her back she then lifted her leg over her shoulder kissed her pussy with hers Mabel gripped the sheets and Pacifica grinded on her.

"Oh Fuck, Mabel your almost better than your brother." She said

"Is that a challenge?" Mabel asked as she pushed her to her back and sat up the two then intertwined their legs and started grinding each other again.

"Oh God Mabel, I'm going to cum!" Pacifica said

"Me too!" Mabel said as their speed increased the two girls wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other into a kissing embrace. The then screamed as they reached their climax. The two then fell over arms still wrapped around each other kissing.

"That was amazing, Mabel." Pacifica said

"Yeah, you were amazing." She said she then pulled her into a kiss "You go for a second round?" She asked

"What do you think?" Pacifica asked the two then giggled and Mabel pulled the covers over them.

"The Next Morning

Dipper was walking up to Pacifica's room when entered her saw both his sister and his girlfriend naked and cuddling.

"So that's where you went last night." Dipper said as he turned on the lights Mabel then groaned and opened her eyes to see Dipper, her eyes widen and she immediately covered herself.

"Dipper, I um well I can…" Mabel stuttered to find the right words but Dipper just went to wake up Pacifica.

"Hey, baby." Pacifica then gave him a kiss. "I would suggest that you two get dressed we got school in few." Dipper said as he went downstairs.

"Uh, why is he not surprised to see me here?" Mabel asked

"Because you did this before and he knows how much I wanted this and plus he my servant he would only care if I did it with another guy." She said

"Oh right, but why do you tell people he's your… BOYFRIEND! Oh god Brian, he can not know about this." She said

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said Mabel then kiss her cheek and hopped out of bed, Pacifica then gave her a little spank on her ass.

"Oh you." Mabel said before entering the bathroom that's when Dipper walked back in the room.

"So do I have to share you with Mabel?" He asked

"Yeah, pretty much." She said

"Great." Dipper said in a depressed tone.

"Hey you know you will always come first and speaking of first this whole time I've been giving you anal throughout our entire relationship how Saturday you and I go to a nice hotel order some room service and I'll give you my real virginity and maybe even more." She said kissing his neck.

"I would like that." Dipper said and he turned his head to face her.

"Do we have time for a quickie?" Pacifica asked

"Maybe when we get to school." He said

A few Hours later

Dipper was waiting for Pacifica and his sister to leave school after they took forever Dipper went behind the school to finding Pacifica grinding on Mabel's face

"Having fun?" Dipper asked

"You know It, sweetie." She said as she pulled down his zipper and pulled out his member and started sucking on it lick his shaft and juggling his balls with her tongue as Mabel fingered her.

"Pacifica I'm cumming!" Dipper said Pacifica then pulled out and helped Mabel up Dipper then released his seed all over their faces. The girls then licked each others faces clean of cum before kissing each other transferring his seed from each others mouth.

"I think I can uses to this." Mabel said

* * *

So What you guys think? a little too wierd at the end or what


	10. Eighth Commandment: Starting Over?

**It's been a month since Mabel started her secret relationship with Pacifica and things have gone swimmingly well but Dipper has noticed that Pacifica has been spending more time with Mabel then him but is Dipper getting jealous he can't be his relationship is only bound to a magical contract right?**

 _Saturday_

Dipper was sitting on a luxury bed at the most luxurious and probably expensive hotel right now Pacifica was enjoying a nice shower.

"Why am I feeling jealous I know our relationship isn't real I'm just a servant so why do I care that she is with Mabel." He thought just then the water stops running and Pacifica walks out fully naked with only a towel wrapped around her head.

"Mm, that was a nice shower." She said she then crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really got to try it." She said as she kissed his cheek but he just got up from his spot and walked to the window. "Hey is something wrong?" She asked

"Pacifica what am I to you?" He asked

"Why are you asking that?" She asked

"Just answer the question." He said

"Well, you mine simple as that." She said

"Pacifica, I'm not some object or a pet I'm a person so tell me again what am I to you." He said

"C'mon Dipper, let's not talk about this just come back to bed." She said

"No Pacifica I want to talk about this." He said

"Dipper what is this about?" She asked

"(sigh) I don't know, You've just been spending a lot of time with Mabel and it's just I don't know." He said stuttering his words.

"Dipper are you jealous of Mabel?" She asked.

"No." Dipper said

"Dipper I command you, to tell the truth!" She said.

"Fine yes I'm jealous ever since you made Mabel bi I fell like you want to spend time with her instead of me." He said

"Dipper, I'm sorry that you feel this way but come on we're not actually in a real relationship." She said

"Yeah well what if I want to be!" He said he then covered his mouth realizing what he said.

"Dipper do you want to have a real relationship?" She asked

"Yes I do Pacifica, I don't want to be just your servant/lover, I want to be your boyfriend maybe even more someday." He said as he hugged her. "Pacifica I love you I've always loved you ever since that party years ago and weirdmagadon." He said Pacifica then hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you said that Dipper." She said

"You are?" He asked

"Yes the only reason I used that contract was to get closer to you and to have you to myself, but I lost sight of that in my own lust." She said

"Contract?" Dipper asked Pacifica then gave a nervous look. "Pacifica what did you do?" He asked

"Okay, remember a couple years ago when were having a dinner date and I made you sign that contract." She added

"Yeah." He said getting angry.

"That contract you sign was a servant contract created by my ancestor." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"What so all this time the reason I had to do everything you want was because of some magic contract!" He said.

"Yes." Pacifica said sadly. Dipper got up from the bed made his way to door

"Dipper wait please don't go." She said but he already left leaving Pacifica who was being to cry "Dipper please I'm so sorry." She said to herself and she curled up into a ball.

Meanwhile

Dipper was making his way to Pacifica house on foot he pulled out the key she gave him and entered the house he then went upstairs to Pacifica's room and started to tear up the place looking for the contract it took him hours but he soon found it. He was about to grabbed it when he heard heavy breathing, he turned around and saw Pacifica with tears down her face.

"Dipper please listen to me." She said

"Why should I oh wait I'm under a contract so I have to." He said

"Dipper, I know what I did was wrong but you have to believe me what I did I did it for us to be together." She said

"Then prove to me you want us to together rip. it. up." He said Pacifica then grabbed then unrolled it. As she grabbed the top and was about to rip it words then appeared on the back and she began reading it, she gave much sadder look she fell to her knees and started crying

"I can't Dipper I just can't." She said

"Why not?" He asked impatiently.

"Because if I did then everything that led up to this point will be erased, which mean we have to start over from the day you first signed the contract." She said

"That's so bad." H said.

"You don't get it means you and I will have never…" Dipper then interrupted her by giving her a hug he then backed away and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Pacifica it'll be okay I promise I want to fall in love with you in my own way." He said

"Dipper, please let's just stay like this I won't treat you like a servant anymore and stop fucking around with Mabel, just please."

"Pacifica it's for the best." He said Pacifica then gave a sad sigh ripped the scroll it then started to burn as it did everything around them started to shatter reality started to break Pacifica grabbed onto Dipper and they looked at each other they shared one last kiss before everything went white.

* * *

Yeah not my best work


	11. Final Commandment: New Start

Welp this is the last chapter thank you so much for reading

* * *

After the light faded, Pacifica found herself in her room about to kick her desk but she stops and puts down her leg, she then looks over at the mirror and saw that she was a kid again.

"I'm a kid again, but I remember everything that's happened, magic is just weird." She said she then kicked her desk gently and the contract dropped, she picked it up and looked at it, she then took it and went to the backyard, dropped it on the contact she then pulled out some matches and burned the contract, just then a purple fire engulfed the contract as the fire faded Pacifica sighed sadly.

"I can do this, without a contract." She said

A few days later.

"Pacifica was walking down the street when she saw a moving truck and ran down to it there she saw Dipper moving boxes.

"Need a hand?" She asked. Dipper then turned around to see Pacifica sporting a short skirt with black leggings white top and a short purple jacket.

"Pacifica!" Dipper said he then hugged her and she hugged back glad that he was back. "Okay, I missed you too." Dipper said struggling to hold up the box in his hand but drops it.

"Oh sorry, I was just so excited to see you, here let me help you clean that up." She said as she reached for stuff she noticed the ghost harassers and grabs it and shook it.

"Dipper is this how you treat my… gift?" She said as she looked in it wasn't what she was expecting it was the actual ghost harassers

"I see you still have a thing for the supernatural," Pacifica said.

"Oh, yeah I still find it so interesting and while I'm here I'm going to investigate it again." Dipper embarrassingly said.

"I see, so I was wondering if you want to hang out later." She said

"Sure I would like that." He said. "But could you help me with these?" He asked.

"Sure." She said and from that point, Pacifica and Dipper slowly started their relationship, of course, they did have their ups and downs and occasional fights, they would always make up in the end

A few years in the future.

Pacifica was now twenty-two and has owned her own small business in town and has a small one bedroom apartment, but she's happy with what she has but it would all change when she heard a knock on the door when she answered it she found her twenty-three-year-old boyfriend Dipper Pines.

"Hey Dipper, what brings you here?" She asked.

"This…" He then grabbed her cheeks and kissed her which she fell into it was sensual it just a loving kiss the two then walked inside and locked the door the two then made it to her loveseat and continued making out they then pulled away and Dipper looked at her."

"You are so beautiful." He said

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself." She joked.

"But there's just one problem I have with you." He said

"And what is that?" Pacifica asked in worried tone

"Your last name it doesn't fit you anymore I think Pines would be a better fit." He said

"Dipper are you…" Dipper then held an emerald and diamond engagement ring, he took her hand and slides the ring on her finger.

"Pacifica, ever since I got to know you better I've been in love with you and I want you to be with me, so how about it you want to try the whole marrying thing?" Dipper asked

"You could have said more romantically but yes Dipper, I will marry you." She said the two then hugged and shared a kiss

A few Months later

Dipper was looking at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black suit and his hair was slicked back, he then heard a knock on his door.

"Bro-Bro it's time." He heard his sister said Dipper then took a deep breath and walked out the door. Dipper was now standing at an altar waiting for his lovely bride to come out just then the music started playing and Dipper straightens up as the double doors opened and the flower girls came and started throwing the flowers and then bride came walking down the aisle. Her long flowing dress shined in the early sunlight as bath her as she reached the alter, Dipper lifted the veil and it revealed her perfect features, she had her usual purple eye shadow, light blush that complements her skin and peach-colored lipstick.

"You look so beautiful." He said

"Thank you, love." She said.

The priest then began his part as they listen, Pacifica thoughts were somewhere else.

"So this is what real love is, I didn't need some stupid contract, I just needed time to be with the man I love.

"Do you Dipper take Pacifica to be your wife?" He asked

"I do." Dipper said

"Pacifica?" He asked her

"I do." She said

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dipper Pines." He said the two then kissed and the entire room was filled with cheers.

Ballroom

Everyone was dancing to classical and swing music while Dipper and Pacifica were on the balcony just talk to each other, when came time to ended to the party everyone went to their respective homes, as the newlyweds went back to Dipper's apartment Dipper decided to relax for a bit, he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, but Pacifica had other plans.

"Oh Dipper~" She said Dipper then looked up and saw his wife in pure white thigh high stockings matching panties and bra and she had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing his old pine tree hat, she then straddles him.

"Pacifica, I don't know can't we just cuddle?" He asked

"Nope, This is the important part of the wedding day." She said, Dipper then wrapped her hands around her hips, she then rested her arms around his neck. "You still feel like cuddling?" Dipper then pulled her into a kiss, Dipper then picked her up and took her to the bedroom. As he did Dipper removed his clothes leaving him in his boxers, the two then stared into each other eyes loving.

"Pacifica, you look so beautiful." He said.

"And I'm lucky to have you." She said Dipper then started kissing her neck

"See you didn't need that silly contract." He said Pacifica then sat up and looked at him.

"Wait you remember?" She asked

"Well yeah." He said

"So all this time you knew?" She asked

"Of course, I did, I said I want to start fresh and I meant it now looks at us we're happy, we're together and we're married what more could you want." He said, Pacifica, then kissed him again, she then removed her bra and panties and straddled her lover, she then pulled down his boxers and took his dick and started sucking on his shaft and massaged his balls.

"Oh god, I missed this." He said as his hand on her head and controlled her bobbing, Dipper could feel his shaft down her throat, as Pacifica gave his balls a squeeze, Dipper released his first load down her throat to which she was forced to swallow.

'I miss you cum Dip it tastes delicious." She said as she got on top of him. "Now I'm guessing you know what's next?" She asked as she took his shaft and aligned it with her pussy and slowly slides down gripping his shoulders in pain.

"You finally took my virginity, Dipper." She said, the two then shared a kiss and Pacifica then started to moved her hips slowly to get used to it, Dipper then grabbed her breast gently squeezed them Dipper then wrapped his lips around her nipple and started sucking on it.

"Oh god Dipper!" Pacifica said as she started moving faster and faster, till she stopped she then spun around and laid back on Dipper's chest Dipper then wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her up and down.

"Oh god Pacifica!" Dipper said as he could feel her walls clench around his shaft.

"Dipper, I'm so close." She said, Dipper then grabbed her legs and lifted her legs up and slammed her down so that he could reach her womb, Dipper then increased his speed as she could feel his dick getting ready to bust.

"Dipper, give me your child!" She said , the two then screamed in pleasure as they reached their climax. Pacifica was twitching as she felt Dipper's spunk fill her womb. Now the two were covered in sweat, breathing heavily Dipper the captured her lips as he let go the two stared at each other.

"Our child will look as beautiful you do." Dipper said

"I hope so." She said the two then kissed and again and crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

One Year later

Dipper was moving some stuff into his new two bedroom apartment as he got the last box he heard light cooing he looked down and saw his one-year-old daughter, Patricia Northwest-Pines.

"Hey, baby girl." Dipper said as he picked her up and took her to her room where his wife in a light blue dress and slight bulging stomach was working on the finishing touches of the baby's room.

"Hey, Paz." Dipper said, Pacifica then turned around

"Hey Dipper, hey Patricia how's my baby girl?" She asked Patricia then reached over to Pacifica and she took her in her arms and sat down on rocking chair.

"Well here we are, married with a child and one on the way, I bet you can't get that with some stupid contract." He said

"How long are you going to be on my case for that?" She jokingly asked

"All depends on what I get in bed later." He said

"Alright, well I better get dinner started." Dipper said as he left the room but before he left he walked over to his girls and kissed Pacifica on her lips and Patricia on her head to which she giggled "I love you two, always." Dipper then left the room leaving Pacifica in a giggling fit.

"I love that man." She said as she pulled her breast out to fed her baby girl.

* * *

Be ont the look out for my dipcifica story coming soon


End file.
